


In The Middle of The Night

by literal_loser



Series: Cats: A Guys Bestfriend [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cats, FAHC, First Meetings, GTA Universe, Jeremy is gay and can't function, M/M, Ryan can flirt, hint of death, meet cute??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_loser/pseuds/literal_loser
Summary: Jeremys cat Zipper has decided to run off which leads to him discovering a handsome stranger in the middle of the woods.





	In The Middle of The Night

The night had been extremely rough for Jeremy, after coming home from an excruciatingly long day at work. Arriving at his apartment he found that he had left his window wide open and that his asshole of a cat had escaped. It wasn’t like this hadn’t happened before, it had happened a multitude of times, but never when he was this exhausted. 

Jeremy pulled out his phone and brought up the tracking app that his cat's chip was connected to. He had chipped Zipper after the third time he escaped (that was the worst it had been, he had searched for him for a whole week and couldn’t find him until Zipper turned up on his own). The app showed that his precious asshole cat had gone off into the woods that were 5 miles away from his quaint apartment. 

Before leaving for his car Jeremy grabbed the bag of treats of the counter and the leash that he bought for this type of situation (Jeremy used the lease so that once he got his boy back he wouldn’t be able to escape him while he brought him back home). Once getting into the car Jeremy groaned because of how late it was getting and because he knew he had to go back into work tomorrow. 

The ride was only a few minutes to get to the parking area before he had to get into the woods, the hard part now was trying to find a moving animal in the dark. After getting out of the car he grabbed the treats and his leash and began his trek through the woods. He foolishly forgot his flashlight at home and doomed himself to be in the darkness of the night even though the woods never bothered him before, it is especially different and scarier in the dark.  
Jeremy journeyed deep into the woods searching for Zipper, about thirty minutes after he started his hunt the cat had finally decided to rest which made it easier to reach him. The night so far had been easy for him, nothing jarring had happened yet, not even a mysterious snap of a branch that would increase his heart rate. That was until he came upon the area that the tracker told him his cat was.

In the opening was his precious boy, but he was curled around a man's hand that was giving him belly rubs. The man wore what appeared to be a black leather jacket and jeans. What stood out about him was his long blond hair that shined nicely in the moonlight. 

“Um hey man- that’s my cat,” Jeremy got out slowly. He didn’t know how to feel about this stranger. It was shocking enough to find someone out in the woods alone at 12 a.m, but it was even weirder when that person is loving on your cat.

The stranger looked shocked at Jeremy's sudden appearance, he got up quickly which caused Zipper to get startled and run off deeper into the woods, “Oh, oh no,” the man whispered to himself.

“Shit,” Jeremy muttered as he saw his cat run off, but he didn’t go anywhere because Zipper ran off behind the stranger and he wasn’t sure if he was safe.

“I’m sorry,” the man said towards Jeremy in a way to apologize. 

“No, no it’s not your fault,” Jeremy said cautiously, he didn’t want to set off the man in any way in case he wasn’t friendly.

After a moment of timid silence the man offered, “Would you like some help getting your cat, It’s got to be a pain looking for him in the dark.

“Um, sure I’d appreciate that.” They slowly started off in the direction that Zipper had run off to in silence. 

“You have a very nice cat,” the man said to fill the awkward silence.

“Thanks, but yeah he’s a nice cat but he’s quite an asshole at times,” Jeremy replied.

“Yeah, um well I’m Ryan,” he smiled at Jeremy as they walked.

“I’m Jeremy,” he offered, “Thanks for helping me by the way.”

“Oh it’s no problem, wouldn’t want someone losing their pet now.”

They continued in silence until they came upon Zipper again. 

Ryan lowered his head so that he was closer to Jeremy and whispered, “I’m gonna get behind him in case he runs again, then I’ll give you signal to approach,” Jeremy nodded silently.

While waiting for Ryan to give him the signal Jeremy watched as Ryan slowly got into position. The are they were in wasn’t as open before but there were slight breaks between the branches that allowed some moonbeams to enter the space. As Ryan got into place the moon's light danced across his face and allowed Jeremy to see how attractive Ryan was.

His blue eyes reflected in the light beautifully, and the light on his face made him look like some Greek God. Jeremy was so caught up in his gay feelings that he didn’t realize the other things about Ryan that were now visible in the light.

After a minute or two Ryan finally gave Jeremy the signal to approach Zipper. With the signal, Jeremy brought out the cat treats and poured some into his hand. He began to slowly approach Zipper, but in the dark, he didn’t see the twigs on the ground. Stepping on the twigs which caused loud noise in the quite of the night that startled Zippers once again.

Luckily though Ryans plan worked and Zipper ran straight into his open arms. Without hesitation, Jeremy brought out his leash and attached it to the cat's collar as it still resided in Ryans arms.

Jeremy cheered silently as Ryan transferred Zipper into his arms, not only for getting his cat back but also because Ryan had a giant smile on his face, and boy did Jeremy find him beautiful. 

“Thank you so much,” Jeremy smiled at Ryan as they approached the area where Jeremy had parked his car.

“You don’t have to thank me, Jeremy,” Ryan replied, “But you could do one thing for me.”

Nervously Jeremy replied with, “And what could that be?”

“Let me walk you back to your car,” Ryan replied slyly. 

Jeremy chuckled as he secretly let out a sigh of relieving, “Why surely my knight in shining armor.”

“Oh, so I’m your night in shining armor?”

“Well I think anyone who puts up with my cat at all is a knight in shining armor, and your the only person to do so so far, so I guess that makes you my knight in shining armor.” Jeremy smiled as they walk back to Jeremy’s car.

“Well, could your lovely knight get your number?” Ryan asked.

“You want my number?” Jeremy asked incredulously. There was no way in hell that Ryan a god amongst men would want simple Jeremy Dooley's number, right?

“I mean if you want to. You seem really interesting, and I want to get to know you more. Plus I love your cat and want to see him again”

“Absolutely, I mean yeah sure,” Jeremy said excitedly while handing over his phone.

Ryan laughed slightly and added his number to Jeremy’s phone and texted himself so that he would have the number. 

Once they came upon the lot Jeremy noticed that only his car was there, “Where’s your car, Ryan?”

“Oh um, I walked out here. I was having trouble sleeping so I come out here for hikes to tire myself out.” He responded.

“Oh, would you like a ride home then?” Jeremy asked.

“No,” Ryan replied quickly, “I mean I’m all hopped up on adrenaline and need to walk a little more before I can go to bed, so I’m good. Thanks for the offer though.”

“Well alright, I’ll text you, or you’ll text me, or whatever. I’ll see you soon I guess.” Jeremy said as he unlocked his car and let Zipper loose in the car.

With the headlights now on Jeremy could see more details of Ryan as they stood near the front of his car, like on his jacket there were three white stripes on each of his sleeves that were below patches of blue (he was sure he had seen that jacket somewhere before, but he couldn’t place where), that his black shoes looked to be caked in some dark substance, and that the cuffs of his jeans were splattered in what was hopefully mud, but Jeremy knew deep down that it wasn’t. As Jeremy started to head off he and Ryan shared some final waves, and as Ryan turned around to walk back into the forest Jeremy saw a black rubber skull mask that gleamed in his tail lights as he backed out of his parking spot. 

Jeremy drove back to his apartment in a haze, barely understanding what had happened. Jeremy brought Zipper back into his apartment and he quickly kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of his bed in a stupor. While in his daze all of the puzzle pieces came together all at once. Not only was the stranger he met in the woods insanely hot he was also a murder that worked with the FAHC.

Quietly Jeremy whispered to himself in astonishment, “Did the Vagabond just help me find my cat?” Jeremy’s voice raised as things seemed to get more absurd, “Wait did the Vagabond just give me his number!?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing please comment or you can message me at fake-central on Tumblr.


End file.
